Grell and his Dolls
by MarsInsane
Summary: Ron find dolls in Grell's room and tells William. William wants to know why these dolls were made. Many pairings.


Grell and his Dolls

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any profit from Kuroshitsuji or Kuroshitsuji II.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Sutcliffe-" William T. Spears started.<p>

"Grell please." Grell cut Will off as he fluttered his eyelashes flirtatiously at the other man.

"Mr. Sutcliffe." William said again, glaring at the red haired male across the desk from him. "I have called you into my office for some explanations."

"Oh? Is that _all_ you called me in for William?" Grell asked still fluttering his eyelashes pretending to be coy and shy. "I admit, having an audience is quite unexpected but I always did peg you as the kinky type." Grell stated flashing a smile full of sharp teeth at his superior. William's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Ah! Grell-sempai! Don't say such weird things!" Ronald yelled while covering his ears. Again William's eyebrow twitched in annoyance but he agreed with the boy.

"What's so weird about love?" Grell asked pouting at Ronald who just stared at the red head as if his head was replaced by an octopus. William dropped a medium sized box on his desk gaining the other two's attention.

"This has nothing to do with love Sutcliffe and everything do to with creepiness." William said narrowing his eyes at the confused red-haired man. "I asked Ronald to get some files that I knew you had. He searched your office but couldn't find anything so I gave him permission to go into your room." He ignored the indignant cry Grell gave out and kept talking. "If the files weren't so important I would've saved poor Ronald from the atrocity that is called your room-"

"My room is not atrocious!" Grell practically screeched as he stomped his foot. William simply raised an eyebrow while Ronald avoided looking at his red-haired sempai.

"He didn't find the files but what he did find even I had to see for myself. Perhaps you can enlighten us about why you have them." William said. Grell looked at him huffily.

William reached into the box and pulled out a hand-sewn doll. The doll seemed to be made out of a canvas fabric. It was in the general shape of a person, two arms, two legs, a body, and a head. The eyes were buttons and the mouth was a bunch of X's over a seam, obviously where the stuffing was inserted. Now, this wouldn't be too odd of the effeminate man to have a doll or two, it was who the doll looked like that disturbed William. The doll's hair was styled like a certain demon butler's and the crudely made clothing was along the lines of a butler's attire. The doll was suddenly grabbed from his hand.

"How dare you lay a hand on this!" Grell cried out as he cuddled the Sebby plushie. William gave him a blank look. Grell suddenly stopped futzing with the plushie and looked up at him with a wide-eyed look as if he had an epiphany. "Oh… oh! I get it! You're jealous of Sebbas-chan! Oh William~" Grell cooed at him. Before Grell knew it, William had his death scythe out and had cut the Sebby plushie's head off. Grell looked down in horror as the plushie head fell to the floor spilling a little stuffing. "Sebbas-chan!" Grell screeched making Ronald and William wince at the volume. Grell quickly scooped up the plushie's head and tried to fit it back on the body.

While Grell was trying to "save" Sebbas-chan, Will reached into the box and brought out a plushie's head. He raised an eyebrow and reached into the box to see if he could find the body that was to go with the plushie but instead pulled out another plushie head.

One plushie head had blond looking hair, short so probably that of a males. His button eyes were blue and the seam across his mouth made it look like he was happily deranged. The other plushie head was unmistakable in who it was. The plushie had black hair, one blue eye, the other covered by an eye patch, and the seam across his mouth made it seem as if he was frowning at the world. There was no doubt this plushie was Ciel Phantomhive. He wasn't sure who the blond one was though.

He set the heads down and reached into the box. This time he found part of a body with practically no stuffing. The fabric looked like it had been ripped apart by something jagged. No real guess about what caused it considering whom these belonged to. He reached into the box again and pulled out another half destroyed plushie. He just sighed. It seemed like Grell didn't even take time to make clothes for these plushies and just destroyed them after they were made.

"Sutcliffe." William decided to just ask the sulking redhead who the blond plushie was meant to be. Grell looked at him as if he had burned his house down and kicked his puppy right in front of him. "Who is this?" He asked as he pointed at the blond plushie head. Grell glanced at the plushie and then garnered an air of indifference.

"Ara just some brat who thinks he's all high and mighty just because he assumed a title that was never his to begin with." Grell said. William reached into the box again and pulled out a whole plushie who was also clothed in butler attire. This plushie had black hair but it was styled oddly and wires that were in the shape of glasses framing his black button eyes. "And what's with the brats getting all the hot guys as butlers?" Grell said petulantly as he lightly petted the Sebby plushie.

William's eyes widened slightly when he finally realized whom the blond plushie and the other butler were, Jim Maken a.k.a. Alois Tramp- Trancy and Claude Faustus. He didn't like Faustus and not only because he was a demon. There was something uncannily familiar about the demon. Or maybe just the fact that he's been compared to the demon and has heard the joke that Faustus was the love child of him and Michaelis. Like he'd ever procreate with a demon.

He stared in distaste at the plushie in his hand before it was grabbed away from him. He looked at Grell who was clutching the Claude plushie while glaring at him as if daring him to do something to that plushie as well. William ignored him in favor of seeing what other horrors were contained within the box.

He reached in and pulled out a whole plushie. His eyes widened in surprise. There was no mistaking who this was. The long white hair, bangs covering where the eyes would be, creepy grin, black attire, scar across the face; the Undertaker. William stared at the plushie and when he registered movement in front of him he quickly hid the plushie behind him when Grell made a swipe to take it. Grell leaned over the desk pouting while trying to get the Undertaker plushie back with one hand since the other was still holding the butler plushies. Due to Grell leaning over, Sebby plushie's head fell off making Grell scramble to get it and give up on getting Undertaker plushie back.

"Did you make all these sempai?" Ronald finally piped up after just leaning against the wall and watching the spectacle in front of him. Even though the dolls freaked him out, there was no denying that the dolls managed to catch the character of their real life counter parts quite well. Grell looked at him with a shark like grin.

"But of course! A lady must know how to sew." Grell said as he flicked his hair over his shoulder. William ignored him in favor of seeing if there was anything else in the box. He reached a hand in and pulled another plushie out. This one made his eye twitch. It was a mini version of him. He frowned in displeasure as he looked at Grell who was staring at the plushie he was holding and blushing a little.

"Sutcliffe… hobbies are fine to have but this is borderline creepy." William said. Grell then pointed at him dramatically.

"Well you went in my room! If you didn't then you would never know about these!" Grell yelled accusingly. William couldn't deny that was true but he didn't know if knowing was better or if ignorance was bliss. He was scared to ask but maybe the answer wasn't as bad as it could be.

"Why did you make these Mr. Sutcliffe?" William asked without preamble. Grell blinked and then smiled coyly at Will. Now William was nervous. "If I don't like the answer you give Sutcliffe I am going to confiscate these and burn them." William stated. Grell's coy look dropped from his face immediately.

"So mean Will! I made them to practice my sewing." Grell said once again sulking. William relaxed at that answer not even realizing he was so tense.

"Sempai I have a question! Why isn't there one of me?" Ron asked curiously.

"I haven't gotten to it yet. These aren't easy to make Ronald." Grell said as if he was talking to a child. Ronald gave him an annoyed look at the tone but nodded in understanding while he headed for the office door figuring they were finished. Grell grabbed the plushie heads and bodies off Will's desk and threw them in the box, then gently placed the butler's in the box. He reached out to grab the William plushie.

"And sempai?" Ron asked as he turned to look at them over his shoulder. "Why was the William plushie unclothed on your bed with dry white stuff on it?" Ron asked innocently but you could tell by looking at his eyes he knew exactly what the answer was.

Grell looked at him aghast but was blushing brightly while William looked at him in horror, quickly dropping the plushie of him on his desk. Ron quickly left the room before Grell could catch him and murder him on the spot. Grell grabbed the William plushie and, without looking at Will, picked up the box and left his office, the door slamming shut behind him.

Will looked at his hand glad he wore his gloves almost all of the time but now he had to burn them. He realized he was still holding the Undertaker plushie in his other hand. He looked at it in apprehension and he wondered if Grell defiled this plushie. He had no doubt Grell defiled the butler plushies or at least the Michaelis one. Without conscious thought his hands quickly undressed the Undertaker plushie. There was no unwanted substance or stains on the plushie. 'Yet.' His mind supplied and he felt himself blush at the thoughts that popped into his head.

William shook his head lightly and realized he was petting the bare chest of the still unclothed Undertaker. He looked at his hands in horror and quickly dressed the plushie. He then took his gloves off and threw them in a bag to be burned later. He grabbed his spare pair from his desk, made sure his desk was straightened, grabbed the paperwork that he was behind on due to Sutcliffe's stupidity, and headed towards his office door. Before he left, he glanced back at the plushie that was still lying on his desk and shook his head.

xxx

Grell, after catching Ronald and getting a few good hits in on the boy, had gone back to his room and locked himself up. Luckily no one came looking for him. After fixing his Sebbas-chan and making sure the other important plushies were fine he realized he left Undertaker plushie in evil William's lair. He had to go rescue him!

xxx

When he was sure everyone was asleep or gone for the night he snuck back to William's office. Picking the lock was easy enough. The thought of William finding out about someone breaking into his office scared almost everyone away but Grell was on a mission. He snuck into the office and quickly darted over to the desk. He didn't see any plushie on the desk so he looked through the drawers. Nothing. Grell was scared Will really did burn the plushie.

He didn't mind making a new one but the fabric for the plushie Undertaker's clothing was from the real Undertaker's clothing. It wasn't creepy! He just wanted to be as accurate as possible. And luckily for him, it amused the real Undertaker more than it annoyed him. Grell let out a dreamy sigh at the thought of the retired Shinigami but quickly snapped back to reality.

The only other place to look would be William's room. Was he suicidal enough to do it? Would he dare sneak into a slumbering Will's room? Would he dare find out if William slept in the buff? Well… put like that. Grell made sure everything was the way it was before he came in Will's office and then quickly left making sure the door was locked behind him.

Standing in front of Will's door almost made him want to go back to his nice safe room but the thought of a naked Will made him brave picking the lock. When he heard the tumblers click he stayed still to see if there was any indication that the person inside heard but it was quiet. He slowly opened the door and peaked inside.

The wood was burning low in the fireplace and he looked at it in horror. Before crawling over to the fireplace to confirm or deny if Undertaker plushie was thrown in he looked at William's bed. What he saw made both relieved and wish he had a camera. William was cuddling the Undertaker plushie. The man looked so content. Grell didn't have the heart to take Undertaker plushie away from Will so he backed up and was about to close the door when he noticed something peculiar that made him take a second look at Will. He grinned widely and his eyes glazed over in fantasy. Before it could get to far though Grell snapped out of it and quickly closed Will's door, locking it before rushing back to his room.

There was a lot of things running through Grell's head as he got to his room but the site of a half naked Will, most likely fully naked but the stupid blanket was blocking his view, clutching the plushie Undertaker, whose clothes just happened to be on the floor, would stick with him for a very long time.

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p>AN: So this popped in my head the other night and I decided to write it. You can take this however you like. Like for instance, was Ron telling the truth or was he just making trouble? Did Will actually do anything with the plushie or was the fabric from Undertaker's clothing too coarse? Will Grell ever get real Undertaker and William alone with him so he can have one of his fantasies come true?

Horrible of me isn't it? Writing a one shot when I have so many stories to update. ^.^;;; I love you all.


End file.
